


Let the Good Times Roll

by Dynamic_Dork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose at the end, Everyone's buddies, F/M, Might not finish I'm unsure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Dork/pseuds/Dynamic_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters save the life of a lady and somehow get stuck babysitting her. Maybe it won't be so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. It's really old and I'm not that into Supernatural anymore. If people like this then I might continue.

Blood drips down from the corners of my mouth as I am being held by the man I had come to love. I can see the fear and sadness in his eyes. He hasn't said a word, only cry his heart out. His brother had ran out for help just a few moments ago, but I have a feeling it'll be too late by the time they arrive.  
"I'm so sorry." His whisper is so soft that I almost missed it. "Don't worry about it, pal... It was my fault.. I should've been more careful..." I pat his arm in an attempt to reassure him. "No! I should've seen him coming at you! I-" "Shhhh... It's okay.. Crying isn't going to change anything.. You big baby.. " But he couldn't stop. The tears soaked my shirt along with blood. I can't believe it's going to end like this. These boys need me, but there's nothing I can do... I can only look back at the great times we've had, and pass away peacefully, reliving those wonderful memories we made; whether good or bad

 

-Bad Luck-

 

It had been a long awful day. Somehow I managed to arrive late to work, get in a fight with a customer, get fired, lose my car keys, AND have my bag stolen. Whoop-dee-do lucky me.  
I walked to the bar that my best friend worked in. I'd be able to get a ride and a discount because I only had ten dollars on me. 

It was mostly empty. I take a seat at a booth and examine the menu, waiting for my gal pal. "Hello." A man had appeared in front of me wearing a welcoming smile. "Hi..." I looked back at the menu, continuing to read. "You seem a little stressed, are you alright?" My face scrunched up as my eyes met his momentarily. " Its been a shitty day so far. I wish I didn't get out of bed.." He shook his head and grinned. "How about I buy you a drink? It's the least I can do. Maybe it'll turn your frown upside down." I accepted his offer and called a waitress to the table. I order my meal and two beers for my new buddy (And yes I did get a friend discount).  
We talked about our lives while we waited. I found out he was a traveling sales man, meaning he wasn't staying in Texas for long. Bummer. "So you got fired from Burger King?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Look I was just calling out some lady on her BS. The hair on the burger was the same color and length as hers! But my manager didn't see it that way. So long story short, we ended up fighting in the parking lot ,covered in hot sauce." "Wow. You got it rough." He rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Shut it, freckles" I groaned.  
Our drinks and grub had finally arrived and I was so happy to eat after a stressful day, until..  
"You have got to be shitting me." I muttered under my breath. There was mold on my food. Mold. You know, after this string of bad luck you'd think I'd get used to it. Nope. I felt myself break down. I couldn't do it anymore. The chair scraped against the floor as I stood abruptly. "I need to go. Sorry." I speed walked towards the door and made my way home.  
I was glad he didn't come after me. I would've been so embarrassed, but now I wish he did. Something grabbed my arm and pulled my into a dark corner covered by shrubbery. "Have you lost your way home?" It was a tall woman. Her lips were deep red..and dripping. I'm not sure that's lipstick. I shook in fear, my heart pounding. "No answer? Looks like we'll get straight to it!" She giggled in a way that made her look psychotic. She bared her sharp teeth and got dangerously close to my neck. I realized what was about to happen and managed to punch her on the side of her head. It only bought me a little bit of time since she grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me back before I was able to break out of the bushes. "Where do you think you're going?" I elbowed her in the throat and ran into the street  
I heard a car screeched to a stop just inches on my left. 'I am so lucky' I banged on the hood, pleading for help. A tall man stepped out but as soon as he did the woman was back. I was crying, fell onto my knees. I knew I couldn't run. I prayed that she wouldn't hurt this bystander.

You could say I was surprised when he took out a machete. 'I just had to get help from a murderer, huh?' He swung towards the lady, to my relief. They threw punches and kicked each other until the only sound was the man's breathing. Her head..he chopped it off. After seeing that I was in shock, he pulled me up off the floor and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he looked into my eyes with concern, "My name is Sam. What you've just seen was...a vampire."


End file.
